Domestic Goat
Because of its long history of domestication, there are many different breeds of goat (Capra aegagrus hircus). Different breeds can have many different attributes. Typically, adults weigh 45 kg and be 64 cm tall. C. hircus is 1150 to 1700 mm in length. However, weight can vary between 9 and 113 kg and height can vary between 26 and 107 cm in different breeds. Goats are sexually dimorphic. Males have a beard, horns, a rank odor, and are generally larger than the females. The odor stems from sex glands. The horns are hollow, and grow either scimitar or corkscrew. The hair is generally straight, however some breeds have a wool undercoat. Coat color varies, and can be black, white, red, and brown. Color patterns include solid color, spotted, striped, blended shades, and facial stripes. The nose can be either straight or convex. European breeds have erect ears and Indian breeds do not. The LaMancha breed has no external ear. The tail is short and curved upward. The average heart rate for goats is 83 beats per minute, and the body temperature is 103.6 degrees F. Goats is born with 6 lower incisors and by 4 weeks old have a full set of milk teeth consisting of the 6 lower incisors and 24 molars. The upper jaw does not develop milk teeth, rather it has bony plates to articulate with the lower teeth. Gallery File:Goats.jpg Billy and Mandy - S7E07 - Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure -IcyFlamez-.avi snapshot 01.12.02 -2016.08.28 20.18.57-.jpg PPG Goats.jpg EEnE Goat.jpg BatB Goats.png fox-hound2-disneyscreencaps.com-4493.jpg black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-373.jpg TLG Goat.png TTTE Goat.png Fantasia 2000 Goats.png despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg Animal Jam Goat.png Dexter's Lab Goats.jpg Goat (Alphabetimals).png TN Goat.png Cats Don't Dance Goats.png Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Goat.png alvin-roadchip-disneyscreencaps.com-3750.jpg Goat.PNG IMG 0294.PNG Goat_LG.jpg See Also * Wild Goat (The ancestor of this species) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Bovids Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Beauty and the Beast Animals Category:The Black Cauldron Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Hercules Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:Zathura Animals Category:The Nutshack Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Animals Category:Rock Dog Animals Category:Quest for Camelot Animals Category:Racing Stripes Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:The Three Caballeros Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Barbosatoons Animals Category:The Wild Life Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Barbozatoons Animals Category:Steven Universe Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals